Regret Message
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: -Seria hermoso que pudiéramos estar juntos en otra vida-dice tu voz, alzo la mirada solo para sentir como algo me envuelve, es algo cálido, pero aun que solo sea el viento se que eres tú.SxM basado en un video de vocaloid xDD


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**bueno aqui les dejo este...¿? ne no se hay como lo vean me inspire en un video de vocaloid **_**_aqui les dejo la url de youtube_**

**_._**com/watch?v=pAGMBwypErs&NR=1

**_la cancion es regret message(de hay el nombre) es un fandub que me encanto y el video = es de la pareja rin y len :P bueno no los entretengo mas :P_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Regret Message_**

**_Maka POV_**

Suspiro mientras veo el hermoso paisaje que tengo enfrente de mí, escucho con claridad las olas del mar que estaba en frente de mí, ahora volteo hacia el crepúsculo que esta en este momento, mientras trato de no romper en llanto.

-soul…- susurro con un hilo de voz

Una lágrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla, mientras me concentró en mis recuerdos.

**_Flash back_**

_-lo quieres intentar maka- dijo el chico alvino enfrente de mí._

_-no necesito intentarlo- dije como si nada- yo no creo en algo tan absurdo-dije mientras veía como lanzabas una botella con una hoja adentro-_

_-dime, que es lo que deseaste-_

_-que ya no seas tan plana- dijo burlón_

_-**HEEE…-**Dije lástima que no haiga traído ningún libro_

_-jeje… solo bromeaba…-_

_-entonces…-dije algo indignada ante su anterior comentario_

_-desde que te conozco mi mayor deseo es que tú seas feliz-dijo mientras que un sonrojo cruzaba su rostro_

_Sonreí-si realmente deseas eso, quédate conmigo nunca me dejes- dije para después tomar su mano- ya que solo cuando estas a mi lado, estoy realmente feliz-_

**_Fin flash back_**

Suspiro tratando de parar de llorar, mientras más recuerdos llegan a mí

**_Flash back_**

_-Soul… ¿qué te paso? -_ _pregunto mientras veo toda la sangre que escapa de una herida en tu brazo_

-_je… parece que te asuste… lo siento-dice antes de caer de rodillas al suelo _

_-soul… soul…-trato de llamarte _

_-maka…-dices antes de desmallarte_

**_Fin flash back_**

Veo la botella que está en mis manos, para después dejarme caer de rodillas, no me importa mojarme, nada me importa desde que tú ya no estás conmigo, ya que por mis descuidos te perdí…

**_Flash back_**

_Llevo mis manos a mi boca, al ver tal escena que se presente frente a mis ojos…_

_Trato de reprimir las lagrimas que salen por ellos pero no puedo y rompo en llanto_

_-porque… soul… ¿porque lo hiciste?-dije mientras te sostengo en brazos_

_-porque…-dices posando tu mano en mi mejilla- te amo…- para después besarme, correspondí ese beso, hasta que sentí como quitabas tu mano de mi mejilla fría, me separe de ti lentamente, solo para ver sangre esparcida por todas partes, llenándome de tu sangre. _

_Te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas… mientras veo a tu asesino, mientras yo le rogaba con la mirada que me atravesara mi corazón con el mismo cuchillo con el que te mato… pero al parecer el no quiere y desaparece de mi vista, dejándome sufriendo, contigo en mis brazos. Al parecer sabia que esto para mí era peor que la muerte, ya que soy solo un cuerpo, pero si alma._

**_Fin flash back_**

-dios mío, te lo ruego-dije en un susurro- si quieres te entrego mi alma… pero déjame volverlo a ver-

**-_Seria hermoso que pudiéramos estar juntos en otra vida-_**dice su voz, alzo la mirada solo para sentir como algo me envuelve, es algo cálido, pero aun que solo sea el viento se que eres tú. Me levanto, solo para ver tu reflejo en el agua, sonrió para después volver a posar mi vista al cielo que ahora está cubierto por una manta oscura con una luna que sonríe y las estrellas acompañándola

- te amo… soul- dije para después lanzar la botella.

**_FIN…_**

* * *

**_Ok… ya se esta safado xDD _**

**_jeje si no le entienden (creo que muchos no le van a entender ya que lo ise alo menso y en 15 minutos xDD) pueden dejarme un review o Mensaje con sus duda jeje bueno desde ahorita informo no boy a poder subir las continuaciones de mis fics en esta semana ya que tengo exámenes… de hecho deveria estar estudiando para el examen de mate .-. pero bueno ahora si me largo_**

**_ sayo_**

**_

* * *

__¿Review?  
_**

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
